The use of polymer compositions in tissue engineering is now widely recognized, particularly those consisting of synthetic polymers. In contrast to many naturally derived compositions, synthetic polymer compositions can be formulated to exhibit predetermined physical characteristics such as gel strength, as well as biological characteristics such as degradability.
In a variety of tissue engineering applications, it is desirable to use compositions that can be administered as liquids, but subsequently form hydrogels at the site of administration. Such in situ hydrogel forming compositions are more convenient to use since they can be administered as liquids from a variety of different devices, and are more adaptable for administration to any site, since they are not preformed. Many different mechanisms have been described that can be used to promote hydrogel formation in situ. For example, photoactivatable mixtures of water-soluble co-polyester prepolymers and polyethylene glycol have been described to create hydrogel barriers, as well as drug release matrices. In another approach, block copolymers of Pluronic and Poloxamer have been designed that are soluble in cold water, but form insoluble hydrogels that adhere to tissues at body temperature (Leach, et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 162:1317-1319 (1990)). Polymerizable cyanoacrylates have also been described for use as tissue adhesives (Ellis, et al., J. Otolaryngol. 19:68-72 (1990)). In yet another approach, two-part synthetic polymer compositions have been described that, when mixed together, form covalent bonds with one another, as well as with exposed tissue surfaces. (PCT WO 97/22371, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/769,806 U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,500.) In a similar approach involving a two-part composition, a mixture of protein and a bifunctional crosslinking agent has been described for use as a tissue adhesive (U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,114.)
One difficulty encountered when designing in situ hydrogel forming compositions is that optimizing the composition to enhance gel formation may worsen tissue inflammation at the site of administration. A possible explanation for this effect is that highly reactive composition components that are capable of rapid gel formation may adversely affect tissue surfaces.
The compositions of the present invention have been formulated to provide for rapid gelation, and also cause less tissue inflammation at the site of administration than previously described compositions.